Two Rockin Ghosts 2: Revenge of the DGA
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Sixteen years after Chip and Ember defeated the DGA. But now they are back from hell, and kidnap Breezy. Chip and Ember must go to new places like Bikini bottom to save their daughter. How did the DGA get back? Who is leading them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Two Rockin' Ghosts 2. The Revenge of the DGA.

I lied to you guys, I really AM Luanny, but when I did the first of this series, I wasn't comfortable with you guys knowing it. Well, I don't care anymore, so I AM Luanny.

This story takes place sixteen years after Two Rockin' Ghosts. Breezy is a teenager, and rebelling against her parents: Chip and Ember. They are afraid they will have to send her to the Juvenile Correction Facility if she doesn't get her act together. Just when it seems that is the only choice, the DGA pays them a little visit, and kidnaps Breezy. Chip and Ember must travel to new places like Bikini Bottom, Retroville, and Tremorton to save her. But didn't Chip and Ember send them to hell? How did they get back? Who is leading them?

Moreover, why do Chip and Ember feel that they are being watched? Read to find out. :)

Chapter one

The Rebel teen daughter

The Ghost Zone. It was a place that could be either a piece of heaven or a shady wasteland, depending on who you asked. In a medium sized house, there was a family. The father, Chip Skylark, the Mother, Ember Skylark, and the daughter, Breezy Skylark. Chip and Ember had not lost their Rockstar good looks, though they were in their early thirties. Breezy was sixteen years old. She had her mom's gray skin, and her dad's pure singing voice.

She wasn't a perfect daughter, she was far from it. She didn't listen to a single word her parents said to her. She wore clothes that scared her parents. She wore makeup that they despised, and she had been expelled from many schools. Chip and Ember constantly told her that if she didn't get her act together, they would be forced to send her to Lakewood. Lakewood was a Juvenile Correction Facility, which was hell for the kids. It made honest ghosts out of them.

Some of the Ghost Zone's most successful and famous ghosts started out as delinquents at Lakewood. One day, Chip and Breezy were having at it like cats and dogs.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Breezy."

"I don't care what you say, this is a free country."

"Yeah? Well this house is a dictatorship; you do what your mother and I tell you, or face the consequences."

"I should have to listen to you because?"

"Don't forget who works eight-hour shifts to put food in your stomach, clothes on your back, and a roof over your head." Ember was in the other room, she couldn't break it up.

Out of the blue, the front door exploded out of place. An all too familiar figure stepped into the room. Chip immediately recognized the figure as Skulker! The behemoth had his all too famous grin on his face.

"Chip!" Ember came into the room, and tossed Chip his ectosaber, and had her guitar.

"Get behind me, Breezy." Chip commanded, and for once, she obeyed. Five other ghosts came into the room. The Box Ghost, Desiree, Johnny 13, Vortex, and Technus. There was a massive fight, and even though Chip and Ember brought down the five ghosts, they were powerless against Skulker. He pummeled them into submission, snatched up Breezy, and left.

This is not just about Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents. This will also include.

Spongebob Squarepants

Hey Arnold

CatDog

Jimmy Neutron

My Life as a teenage Robot

Rocket Power


	2. The Nickelodious Realm

The Nickelodious Realm or The Master Villain's Plot.

Chip aroused to awakening. Ember had already awoken next to him, and she was bawling her eyes out. That meant the worst had happened: Breezy had been kidnapped. He held her, as her salty tears soaked his shoulder. When she had stopped crying, he noticed the room around them. It was a massive stone room, with stone passages to other rooms, several of them. There was a robed figure in front of them.

"You are awake," he said,

"Who are you?" asked Chip, "and where are we?"

"My Identity matters not. Our location, however, does. You are in the Nickelodious Realm. And you have been called upon to save it. A mysterious cad, whose identity I cannot reveal, has resurrected the DGA back from hell, and is leading them to Shift all Nickelodious worlds into his own twisted wastelands made by him, about him, and for him. If he succeeds, everyone in these realms will be his slaves, and any who do not bow to him will be slain from the cast. How he will do this is unknown to me.

But I do know that he is sending each member of the DGA to a different Realm to plunder a resource from it. The Realm of Bikini Bottom is being attacked by the Box Ghost!" There was sudden urgency in the figure's voice, "You must go and thwart whatever plot he may be following."

"Will Breezy be there?" asked Ember,

"If Logic serves," he said, "then she may be with him. Now go, Bikini Bottom needs you." Chip and Ember sprinted though the Doorway with Bikini Bottom engraved at the top of it. They saw statues of Coral, A Pineapple, and most importantly, a smiling sponge.

…

The day under the blue sea was peaceful. Spongebob and Patrick were blowing bubbles, Squidward was making crappy art, and Sandy was practicing her Karate. Mr. Krabs was in the Krusty Krab, keeping his loot safe. Mrs. Puff was taking a break from her job, and painting a landscape.

She noticed dark shapes looming on the horizon. She looked through Binoculars. She saw a fat little man in overalls surrounded by boxes with spikes, guns, and other weapons. At first, she mistook it for a publicity stunt. Then she saw those boxes stabbing and vaporizing innocent fish. She dropped her binoculars, puffed up huge, and she was a sitting duck. A box came in, stabbed her, and she flew to the hospital. Panic quickly spread through Bikini Bottom. Suddenly, two more figures came upon the horizon. One had a sword looking thing, the other, a guitar. These were Chip and Ember. Chip drew his Ectosaber, while Ember held her guitar like she was about to play it, as the boxes quickly surrounded them.

WILL CHIP AND EMBER BE ABLE TO SAVE BIKINI BOTTOM OR WILL BOX GHOST FINALLY CHOCK UP A VICTORY? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	3. Under Sea Brawl

Chapter three

Under Sea Brawl

Chip and Ember had landed in Bikini Bottom, and were now face to face with the Box Ghost.

"Well if it isn't Skylark, or should I say, _Skylarks?_"

"Enjoy your time here, Box Ghost," said Chip, "Because we're sending you right back to hell."

"Hell was a scary place," said the BG, "and I am not going back, you are going in my stead." A box closed around him, which spun and shrunk until it could not be seen. Box Ghost had fled the scene, leaving an army of Battle Boxes to fight our heroes.

Ember began to play the guitar solo for Beast and the Harlot. Each strum shot out a beam, mowing down the bots. Chip sliced them like deli with his Ectosaber. When one tried to shoot Chip, he deflected the beam and destroyed the sender. Ember never gave the enemies any time to shoot her. Suddenly, what seemed to be a squirrel in an astronaut costume jumped into the melee. She unleashed some serious Squirrel Fu. She was a force to reckon with as she also took down several battle boxes.

Soon, all that remained of them was scrap metal and smoke. The citizens that had been spared of the massacre came out and cheered.

"I don't know who you are," said the mayor of the town, "But I do know that you saved us. What are your names?"

"My name is Chip," said Chip, "and this is Ember. Say, is there a place to get a bite to eat around here?" A crab in a dress shirt and jeans came in,

"My restaurant has the finest food in the whole sea," he said, "It's on the house, since ye saved us."

The Squirrel introduced herself as Sandy Cheeks. She told them she was a karate expert. As Chip at his burger, Ember was at the corner of the restaurant. She was looking out the window, like she was longing for something.

Chip set down his burger, and held her in a soft embrace. To spectators, the man hugged the woman from behind, and said something inaudible into her ear. It seemed the embrace and the words were the only things that kept the girl from crying. He led her back to the table, as his words became audible,

"—before it gets cold." Ember began to eat her food.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sandy, "and where are y'all from anyway?"

"We are not even from this reality." Said Chip, as he swallowed the last bite of his food, "and we are looking for someone." Chip took out his wallet, and slid a picture of a girl to Sandy. The girl was in her late teens. She had black hair, and skin that matched Ember's. She was smiling.

"Who is this?" asked Sandy,

"That's our daughter," said Ember. For this picture, Chip had to dangle a Cell Phone over her head.

"She was kidnapped," said Chip, "and we are on a mission to find her."

"That's awful," said Sandy, "I think I will help you get your daughter back. I know this town like the back of my hand, so I can get you places."

SANDY HAS AGREED TO HELP CHIP AND EMBER SEARCH FOR BREEZY, BUT LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, THERE ARE SOON TO BE LOCKED IN COMBAT ONCE AGAIN. AND SOMEONE ELSE FROM BIKINI BOTTOM IS GOING TO ASSIST THE BOX GHOST.


End file.
